Nate
|image = S1e5 nate step.PNG |first = The Inconveniencing |last = Weirdmageddon Part 1 (no lines) |voice = Scott Menville |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = Born mid-1990s |occupation = Usher at The Royal Ragtime Theatre |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed mother |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton |likes = |Tambry }} |dislikes = Getting trapped Robbie Valentino's relationship with Tambry. |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!" }} (born mid-1990s) is one of Wendy Corduroy's friends. He is particularly close with Lee. History Season 1 Nate is first seen along with the rest of Wendy's friends in "The Inconveniencing." He comes along to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn store. He gives Dipper the name "Dr. Funtimes" after Dipper successfully opens the door. Later, when he is headed out the door and the door closes, he yells at the ghosts to let him out. The ghosts then turn him into a hot dog, making him the fourth of Wendy's friends to have something happen to him. He is rescued by Dipper along with the rest of Wendy's friends. In "Double Dipper," he and Lee are seen attempting to escape from Stan's party. They get trapped, due to not having enough cash to pay Stan's "exit fee". In "Irrational Treasure," Nate can be seen celebrating Pioneer Day when Quentin Trembley returned to Gravity Falls. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Nate is seen riding the ferris wheel with Lee at the Mystery Fair. Nate is seen in "Boss Mabel" at the Mystery Shack hanging out with Wendy. In "Boyz Crazy," Robbie lies to Wendy that Nate would be taking his girlfriend to Lookout Point. He is seen applauding Gideon during the Mystery Shack's grand closing in "Gideon Rises." Shorts In "TV Shorts 2," during Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's filming of Teenz Talk, Lee, Nate, and Wendy crash in during a scene. They steal the officers' police car and drive off in it for a joyride. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," Lee and him chase Stan out of the The Royal Ragtime Theatre when the family is trying to sneak in. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party alongside his friends. When Thompson expresses disappointment that it is not a rave, Nate suggests that he "make it a rave" by taking his shirt off, and Thompson complies. In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," he is seen in the bowling alley in "Hands Off." In "Society of the Blind Eye," he is with Lee when he vandalizes Old Man McGucket's home with graffiti, laughing at the word "McSuckit." He and Lee leave when McGucket steps outside. In "The Love God," he hangs out at the Gravity Falls Cemetery with Dipper, Mabel, and his friends. He and Lee dare Thompson to lick a sponge, and he does. When Mabel later reveals that Robbie and Tambry are dating, Nate gets angry, stating that Robbie knew he liked Tambry. The group temporarily split up, but reconcile at the Woodstick festival, when they see Thompson running from a security guard after bringing outside food. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is at the grocery store behind Stan when he is buying light bulbs. He is also seen at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor, and is in the crowd throwing bird seed during the Friday debate. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," he is seen feeling from Bill Cipher's bubbles of pure madness. Later, Wendy explains to Dipper that, Bill's forces manages to capture Nate along with Lee, Tambry, and Thompson. Personality Nate is a stereotypical carefree, laid-back teenager. He can be sarcastic, and loves partying as well as doing stupid, crazy things with his friends. Appearance He has dark skin, brown hair, a stubble, and a dark aqua green and white cap, a small amount of chin hair and big eyebrows. He wears a black shirt, with a melting skull on it and blue jeans and black shoes. He also has many tattoos on his arms and wears black stub earrings with a tiny bit of white. Sightings Trivia *Nate has a girlfriend. *Nate and Wendy could be exes, because in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," when Wendy was listing off a bunch of her ex-boyfriends, one of the guys she mentioned was "Nate Holt," but it hasn't been revealed what Nate's last name is. *Nate likes Tambry. **He was afraid to tell Lee despite their closeness but he did tell Robbie Valentino. ru:Нэйт Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Males